


Nightmares

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: You fall asleep in the bookshop and when you have nightmares, Crowley helps you get back to sleep.





	Nightmares

You had fallen asleep in a comfortable overstuffed chair at Aziraphale’s bookshop. Your cheek was propped up by the heel of your palm and your elbow propped on the armchair. You, Crowley, and Aziraphale had been in the shop talking about the events of the last few days and you were so tired you dozed off in the middle of the conversation. Aziraphale went and got a blanket and draped it over you.

“You want to use a couch, old friend?” he asked Crowley.

Crowley shook his head, “I’m good where I am, thank you.”

Aziraphale nodded and went to turn in for the night.

Sleep had just started to claim Crowley in her soft embrace when he heard a soft whimpering noise coming from your general direction. There was a shuffle of cloth and then another whimper that turned into a cry. Crowley cracked open an eye and looked over at you only to find your face contorted as whatever you were dreaming of played out in your mind. He went to you and gently took your hands in his and called your name.

“(Y/N) you’ve got to wake up, love,” he said.

It took a few more tries before you finally woke, eyes flying open and looking around wildly before focusing on the demon in front of you.

“Crowley?” you asked, your voice small, the fear that had plagued you in your nightmare still gripping you tightly, determined to hang on as long as it could.

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re alright. It was just a dream, love,” he promised.

You threw yourself into his familiar, comforting embrace, “It was horrible.”

“I know. It’s alright. It’s over now,” he promised, holding you tight and rubbing your back as he rocked you, “What was it this time?”

“It was the war again. We were in the front lines and you were in no mans land. I kept trying to get to you or call out to you, but you couldn’t hear me, and- and-” you broke off, your voice cracking and a sob taking over your body.

He hushed you gently, “It’s alright. We’re both okay and the war is over. Has been for a century.”

You clung to him, sobbing, your tears soaking into his shirt.

Aziraphale appeared and tapped Crowley on the shoulder, handing him a hot mug of cocoa, “She can use my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Crowley nodded his thanks and gently guided you to a table, staying near you and handing you the cocoa.

You took it and sipped at it, not letting Crowley stray too far from you and making sure to keep contact with you. After a few millennia of dealing with your nightmares and the aftermath of them, he knew well what helped and what hindered your ability to calm from them. He kept muttering sweet nothings, promising the safety of the both of you and that he wasn’t going anywhere. When you finished your cocoa, he guided you to Aziraphale’s room and tucked you into bed, snapping his fingers and changing the both of you into comfortable pajamas before helping you climb under the covers. He smoothed your hair and kissed your forehead and went to leave you.

You caught his hand and held it tightly, “Please don’t go.”

He looked at you and after a moment nodded, going to sit in the chair in the corner of the room as he usually did when you asked him to stay with you.

As he moved away from you, your grip on his hand tightened, “Crowley, please stay.”

He paused and then nodded again, moving to the other side of the bed and crawling underneath the warm covers. When he was situated, you moved to him and rested your head on his chest, your ear pressed against it, listening to the familiar beating of the heart that thumped steadily, and draped your arm over his stomach. He held you to him, running his fingers up and down your arm and whispering sweet nothings to you. Your heart beat finally steadied and your mind finally calmed, lulled into a sense of safety by Crowley’s presence and warmth and the rhythm of his breathing and heart. You knew there was no safer place to be than in the arms of the demon lying beside you.

Crowley kept his nose pressed against your forehead, kissing it occasionally, until he fell asleep not long after slumber had reclaimed you. 

 

When you woke up the next morning, you were laying on your side, your arm laid out under the pillow your head was resting on. The more you woke up, the more you became aware of. Such as the fact that the hand that was under your pillow had a larger hand covering it, your fingers laced together, and there was a warm weight on your waist. Further investigation uncovered that it was an arm that was wrapped around you. You followed the arm to its owner and found Crowley laying behind you, his chest pressed against your back as he held you close to him. As you continued to wake up, you realized why the two of you were in the same bed. You remembered the horrible nightmare that he had woken you from the night before and the cocoa and comfort he had provided you. Upon remembering the nightmare, you rolled into his chest and buried your face in it, as though hiding in him could make the phantom of the nightmare disappear from your memory. You clutched his shirt in your hands and kept as close to him as you could.

You supposed it was your movement that had awoken him, because moments after you had moved, Crowley woke up to find you in the position you had shifted into.

“You alright love?” he asked, voice rough from sleep.

You shook your head and sniffed a little.

He wrapped his arms around you, “It’s alright, love. I’m here. I’m here.”

You hugged him back fiercely, “Promise you won’t go anywhere. Promise that you’ll never leave me behind.”

Crowley kissed the crown of your head, “I promise, love.”

He could feel you relax against him, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

The two of you stayed in bed for a while longer, Crowley carding his fingers through your hair and rubbing your back in soothing circles. You started to doze again after a time, but he didn’t mind. You had both done this for eachother countless times, especially after you had started dating. But the two of you didn’t live together nor did you usually sleep in the same bed. It was dangerous, what the two of you shared, and neither of you wanted to risk it or eachother for the sake of being closer at night. However, you had both started to become lax with the unspoken rule after the almost armagedon. The angels and demons had promised to leave the two of you and Aziraphale alone for the time being. You all knew it wouldn’t last forever, but you were happy to enjoy it while it lasted.

When you woke up again, Crowley was looking down at you with a small smile, “Good morning, (Y/N/N).”

You smiled sleepily, “Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

He nodded, “I always sleep well when you’re beside me.”

Your smile widened as he leaned in for a morning kiss, “Me too.”

The two of you stayed for a while longer, happy to have a lazy morning as you heard Aziraphale bustle about down stairs.

“Thank you for taking care of me last night,” you said softly.

“I will always take care of you, my star.”

You kissed him for that, making him hum in contentment.

Neither of you knew what you would do without eachother.


End file.
